Jessica Lark
Jessica Lark is a student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. She's a tomboy, a dancer, and member of the Dixie Singers. Jessica Lark is portrayed by Alyson Stoner. History Jessica is one of four kids; she has three brothers. She grew up playing sports with them and, thus, is a bit of a tomboy. Her parents raised their family in Florida and provided their kids with opportunities to explore their passions. Jessica has taken dance classes since she was four and is a skilled hip-hop, jazz, tap, and ballroom dancer. Season One Pilot Jessica enters the Half Moon with her fellow glee club members. They look around and then head off to get settled into their dorm rooms. Jessica discovers she is rooming with Trista Morgan and asks Trista for help with her singing. She is at the glee club auditions and present when the 2013-2014 Dixie Singers are announced. Jessica sings with the Dixie Singers on "The Climb." British Invasion Jessica watches as Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel announce the week's theme and proceed to perform "Troublemaker." She's the one who suggests the girls choose an Adele song. She is present when both Devin and Ian perform during glee club, and Jessica is chosen to create the choreography for the girls' group number. Jessica performs "Rumour Has It" with the rest of the Dixie Singer girls. Stronger Jessica is shown as a new member of the Dixie Singers in the flashback. She is there in the present day when Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel announce that the week is all about girl power. Later on, she reminds Trista of her promise to help Jessica. She votes for Ellie Grace after the sing-off. Jessica performs "This Is Me" as her solo and wows the Dixie Singers. All That Jazz Jessica's role is minor in this episode. She is present during all glee club meetings. When Devin sings to Sarah-Leigh Kohl, she dances with Connor Towers. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Jessica is present throughout the episode. When Devin and Danielle start arguing, she calms them down and says everyone should try to remember anything unusual during Ian's performance. Bad to the Bone At the end of glee club, Connor hurries over to Jessica. He asks her if she's going to sing that week and suggests they could practice together. She invites him to walk her to her dorm. After Connor sings, she sings "Breakaway." She is present at the rest of the glee club meetings. More Than a Glee Club Jessica's role is very minor in this episode. She is present during glee club meetings, but never speaks. At the end of the episode, she is named in the head count. Magical Sectionals Jessica is present when the Dixie Singers exit the bus at their hotel in Lexington. She helps comfort Ellie while Vocal Run sings at Sectionals. She sings "Belle" and "Enchanted" with the Dixie Singers and later celebrates their win. Two Is Company Jessica is present during all glee club meetings. She is seen practicing with her duet partner, Connor, and they then are the first to perform. The two sing "Good Time." The Christmas Ball Jessica explains what the ball is to Paige in the first scene. She is present during all ballroom scenes and is seen dancing with Connor. Mark and Paige comment on her relationship with Connor; they seem to think the two are in love. She sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with the rest of the Dixie Singers. Mystery Jessica has arrived back at C.C. Calhoun after the holidays. It's revealed someone is anonymously cyberbullying her on Twitter. Trista asks what's wrong, but Jessica shrugs it off as nothing. She sings "Eyes Open." Jessica is present at the first glee club meeting, and she contributes to solving the mystery. She wonders if it was Julie Watson and the Boppin' Belles. Jessica is seen in the next scene; the anonymous Twitter user (@theyoungnbeauty) is bothering her again. Connor comes up on Jessica and startles her. He tries to get her to go to dinner at the cafeteria with him, but she turns him down. Later that night, Jessica is laying awake in bed. The cyberbully's words are running through her head. She's present at the next glee club meeting. Connor volunteers her to search the student center with him, Neal, and Danielle. She sings "Ready or Not" with the other Dixie Singers. Jessica is next seen jogging down a trail. The cyberbully starts bullying her again, so she runs back to campus and almost crashes into Ellie. Ellie expresses her concern, but Jessica brushes her off. Connor goes to visit Jessica in her dorm and asks her out to lunch, which she declines. She guesses that Ellie calls him, which he reluctantly confirms. At the seemingly final meeting of the Dixie Singers, she's sent up into the air ducts with Mark and Trista. She's on her cell phone with Connor, guiding the team. They find the music book. Hearts Jessica is present at the glee club meeting and when Gabrielle sings to Winston. She dances with Connor as he sings "So Close" in a fantasy sequence that's all in his imagination. She jolts him out of the daydream and thanks him for the flower-gram. Connor invites her to sit with them, but Jessica says she has to get to dance practice early. She snaps at Connor when he questions her. Later, in a montage of short scenes, Jessica is practicing alone in the dance studio. She's sweating and breathing heavily. International Regionals Jessica is with the Dixie Singers at the Country Music Hall of Fame. She then leads the Dixie Singer girls in a dance rehearsal for Regionals since, as Ms. Handel said, she "came up with the choreography and might as well teach them." She rushes around with the girls, trying to get ready. Jessica sings during "Somebody That I Used to Know" and "I Love It." She celebrates the win with the glee club. Personality Jessica is outgoing and a tomboy. She loves sports, dancing, and singing. Jessica can be a bit bold sometimes and too energetic. She doesn't like to be serious but can be, if an emergency occurs. Relationships Jessica-Connor Relationship Throughout the fall system, Jessica and Connor Towers flirt a bit. They duet in Two Is Company and dance together in The Christmas Ball. Mark Winters and Paige Newton seem to think they're in love. Connor asks her out a couple times in Mystery, but she declines him both times. In Hearts, he sends her a flower-gram and daydreams about singing "So Close" to and dancing with her. Trivia Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Jessica Lark -1.jpg Jessica Lark #2.jpg Jessica Lark -3.png Safe and Sound.jpg Moments.jpg